


Possibility of Something

by adaya_sage



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Romance, Witty Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaya_sage/pseuds/adaya_sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It scared him, almost, how much he admired her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibility of Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> One of two gift fics I wrote for IhasToast. Happy Almost Birthday!

What was it that captured him?

The breath of wind that caught her hair, the shimmer of gold in her green eyes? Or the smile that lit the whole room on fire like a sky full of stars whenever it appeared?

It scared him, almost, how much he admired her. The graceful walk that strode down halls and flicked in and out of offices gave the whole campus an almost ethereal glow. He was in trouble, but trouble had never really scared him off before.

 

It was Monday. He was half asleep, with a coffee in one hand and a term paper in the other. His hair was a long disheveled mess and he looked every bit the boy your mother warned you about, though underneath the exterior he was anything but. He shuffled through the hallway to the first class of the day. He took a long sip of the coffee (too sweet, he thought, to be manly, but that didn’t really bother him this morning).

Fili had kept him up all night, insisting they have some brotherly bonding and go out to an under 21 club. How exciting.

 

The classroom was mostly empty, a few early birds were at their desks, playing on their phones or willfully trying to ignore the anxiety in their stomachs that _maybe they didn’t pass_. Kili was busy contemplating the sweep of red hair that had so distracted him when he went out last night. He could have sworn it was her, green dress and bright smile, but in a flash she was gone and Fili was singing kareokoe too loudly with their cousin, Ori.

 

Kili turned in the paper, glad he had finally gotten at least one assignment due done on time ( _it’s fine_ , he had told his mother, _they always extend the date for me)._

His breath caught in his throat as she came into the room, her eyes glanced around briefly and then they stopped.

So did his heart.

Her green eyes were focused on him and that radiant smile he had been blinded by a thousand times before, always in stolen glances, never directed at him, lit up the room. He swore that the whole world came to a standstill under their feet and there was no one in all the world but he and she.

“Didn’t I see you at that little Kareoke place, over on Mirkwood?” She was asking. She was asking _him._

“Y-yeah.” He stammered and tried not to look like her speaking to him was the most exciting, heart racing thing he had ever experienced. Kili knew heart racing moments, but nothing compared to this.

“I thought so.” Her smile was still there. “I thought that, perhaps, you had been looking for someone.”

“Yeah, tall, green eyed red head. I don’t know her name though.” He said with a cheeky grin as he regained his senses.

“I had been looking for someone too. Not very tall, but you can tell he’s got a kind of spark about him. Dark hair, playful smile, real reckless type.”

“You gotta watch out for those types, never know when they might sweep you off your feet, they’re good at that, you know.”

Her smile turned a bit sly.

“Well, Mister Reckless, do you have a real name I can call you by then? If you want to do any feet sweeping you may as well have a proper name.”

“Kili.” He said instantly, losing his cool for a second.

“Tauriel.”

It was simple, a bit of banter and exchanged smiles, but it was the possibility of something. And that was all that mattered to him.


End file.
